


Carry on Wayward Son

by GrungeWonderlandx



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeWonderlandx/pseuds/GrungeWonderlandx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30th birthdays aren't always the most exciting when you have to work late, but when a fight breaks out at your job and you discover uncontrollable powers you never thought you had, and now Ajax is after you with his goons. Deadpool comes out to save the day but there's a catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry on Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first Marvel/Deadpool fanfiction.  
> Wade Wilson has made a cameo on my account, and it's going to be... LEGEN wait for it DARY.  
> In the words of Barnie Stinson.

Deadpool x Reader 

 

Chapter One  
Shoot from The Hip

 

IT WAS just getting into the busy hours at the bar that night of your birthday. You decided to work instead of taking it off, because the money was important and to be honest, taking days off was just a complete waste of time in your life. If Mr. Crudell hadn’t gave you that two dollar raise you probably would have gone back to your old retail job which made you hate people even more. Things were going pretty smoothly at the bar until down by the pool table a fight had broken out you heard a glass smash and a commotion starting sighing you put a beer in front of a guy and grabbed his money stepping out from behind the counter you walked up to the three grown men fighting,  
“Hey. We don’t pay you to start fights here. If you want to continue this take it out back outside.” you threw one of the guys off you with an uncontrollable force that you didn’t know you had. It slightly scared you and the fact that you just did that to a 240 pound man.  
“Holy shit.(____) When did you start working out?” Cole from behind the counter said.  
“I. I don’t.” You cleared your throat and shook your head, “If you pussys even think of causing a commotion in my bar again I’ll bring you guys out back myself.” You warned and picked up a chair that had been shoved over on its side and throwing a pool stick back on the pool table.  
Your co worker Cole looked at you cautiously and slightly concerned.  
“(___)” he paused, “Do you wanna call it an early night?” even though it was only 11:45.  
“Fuck no. I’m fine I’m fine.” You looked out back to the room where your boss stayed, “Think Crudell would be mad if I had a drink on the job?” you asked your co worker. Watching him shrug he said, “I won’t tell if you don’t.” he said with a smirk on your face it turned into a smile you grabbed the Southern Comfort and a shot glass and took a shot that calmed you down pretty well. 

Soon the clock turned 1:30 am you sighed and started cleaning up tables about to close down the bar, then the door to the bar opened and the bell chimed, “Sir I’m sorry but we’re closing down.. if you want a beer i’ll give it to you for -”  
A scruffy looking man looked at you and chuckled, “I’m not here for a drink deary. I’m here for you.” he had a thick English accent. You stepped backward, “Crudell!” you shouted but before you knew it you were handcuffed and shoved on the ground,  
“(_____) I’m sorry but your boss can’t hear you right now. He’s a bit tied up.”  
“Who are you how the fuck do you know who I am?”  
The man laughed even more, “My name is Ajax. and you are going to be a part of our superhuman powered team. that little fight you broke up earlier - my crew kept an eye on you and saw the whole thing. That’s some extraordinary strength for a little girl like you.”  
Where was your savior when you needed one? You knew you were strong but come on, you got baddies coming after you now? When the fuck did this happen?  
You looked around the bar, it was just you that Ajax person and his associate, Trying to break free of the cuffs you threw the girl onto a table.  
“Look I don’t know who you are Ajax but I’m not leaving without a fight.”  
You warned him then grabbed the pistol you had hidden in your combat boot. Hey, come on you lived in New York. A shot was fired and while he was distracted you got free of the cuffs and grabbed your stuff running as fast as you could to the back door, You got outside running and still running. Midway down the alley way you stopped thinking you were free from that son of a bitch, panting and taking a deep breath you turned around and the coast was clear…

It was clear until you were grabbed by a guy from the fire escape from someone’s apartment.  
You were about to scream but the man had covered your mouth before you could,  
“Sh sh lady. Calm down it’s your friendly neighborhood Deadpool.”  
You opened your tight shut eyes and saw a man in a red suit who called himself Deadpool.  
“Don’t worry I’m not here to kill you. But I am here to warn you and give you this message. Look. That man. His name isn’t fucking Ajax, it’s Francis. He’s a douche of douches. I haven’t gotten around to killing him yet. He’s after you for your superhuman like strength he wants to capture you and use you and make you into a sick monster like he made me.” He had lifted his mask up halfway and you gasped at what he revealed to you. It was like he survived the world’s worst fire.  
“But. What am I supposed to do? One day my life is all fucking roses and sunshine now it’s fighting and sadistic killers coming after me? Deadpool tell me what to do.”  
“There is something you can do.” he sighed, “Join the agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. I’ll give the old man a call tomorrow he will know what to do. You’re just a simple novice in training I’ve been doing this for years, I can’t train you though, I’ve got too much on my plate already.” You shook your head,  
“Wait what the fucking agents of S.H.E.I.L.D? This is a joke right.”  
You knew that the red suited man was grimacing underneath that mask of his, “I know I hate to bring it up too - but they accept new people every day and they could really use a girl like you with your strength and abilities it could come in handy.” he finished.  
You sighed and looked down as he handed you their business card. Scribbled in the corner was a number you looked at him and gave him a confused look. He chuckled, “Oh and that’s my number call me. You’re cute we should go out sometime.” you blushed unwillingly, you knew he was just a pervert.  
“So just give these guys a call?”  
“Yup simple as that.” Deadpool responded, “We should probably separate soon, these guys catch up quickly.”  
“Wait you’re just going to leave me here?”  
“Hunny, you can’t come with me. I’m a dangerous guy. People want to kill me, but haha. I laugh at them they can NEVER kill me. I’m immortal.”  
You had no idea what this guy had brought yourself into. Or what you had brought yourself into. Guess it wasn’t going to be all sunshine and rainbows from now on even though it wasn’t really all sunshine and rainbows but more like, Bar fights and alcohol that ran your life.  
Sighing you nodded, “Okay.” you waited a minute but studied Deadpool as he looked down over the fire escape keeping an eye out, “You got a point. And I will admit, you’re probably right. I’ll give these S.H.I.E.L.D guys a call and talk to them, but if something goes wrong and we cross paths again in a bad situation I will have every intention to fight you and kill you I will be the one to figure out the way to get behind your immortal powers Deadpool.”  
You felt like he was smiling behind that mask of his, “You’ve got some spunk kid. How old are ya?”  
“Actually… Today was my 30th birthday.” You sighed, you were getting old you weren’t getting any younger.  
“Oh wow I totally thought you were like 20 or something, and you’re hot. My god!” You saw him staring at your boobs and you slapped him, he deserved it,  
“Hey!” you said embarrassingly.  
“I’m sorry I’m sorry. It’s been… a while, since I got laid.” he rubbed the back of his head,  
You shook your head and laughed, “Well thanks for the compliment.”  
He smiled behind his mask, “Well… Happy birthday kid. Good luck and don’t die out there.” With a thumbs up Deadpool was gone and out of there before you knew it. Now how to get yourself out of this mess.


End file.
